Transformer: Mysterious Femme
by Queen Telmirra
Summary: When two girls come across a minicon their whole lives changes. But the also have a past that is still unknown. Autobots and Decepticons are more curious about the two then ever. Can they find out who they are or will an unknown enemy come and try to take them away? The story is changed if you read it the first time. Rated T for language, pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I didn't like the way the first time I wrote it came out so I rewrote it. So it should be actually how I want it to. It takes place in armada.**

**Pairings: MegatronxOCxOptimus, StarscreamxOC, Hot ShotxOC, JetfirexOC, and SideswipexOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs**

Hi my names Kaori Jonson. I'm a 14 year old and my hair color is pure black and I have gold eyes. To tell you the truth my life was boring until me and my sister was caught up in an alien war.

"Kaori wake up, we are going to miss the bus" her sister, Sakura said shaking her.

"I don't want to get up" she murmured turning over.

"Oh come on you stubborn bastard" Sakura said shaking her sister again.

"Ok I'm up!" Kaori shouted pushing her sister off the bed. Sakura fell on the floor while her sister yawned.

"Do you know what time it is!" Sakura yelled. Kaori looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:45 and then she looked outside seeing the bus coming up the street.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!" Kaori shouted grabbing a shirt and a skirt.

"I did dumbass but you wanted to sleep" Sakura said rubbing her butt and walking out the door. Kaori just rolled her eyes and began to brush her hair. She would never stay up at night and study for a stupid test ever again. Finally she was done getting dress, she grab her book bag and ran out of the house. She was lucky that the bus had to stop at a house before it got to theirs or they would have missed it. Sitting next to her sister, she was looking out the window listening to '_Set fire to Rain_'.

"Hey Kaori, mind if I borrow your homework?" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"Why? You didn't do it last night" Kaori said glaring at her.

"I did some of it last night, I just need the remaining five question answers" Sakura said.

"Fine" Kaori said opening her binder and giving her homework to her sister. She didn't know why she should let her cheat anyways, she would learn nothing from it. After a few minutes the bus came to a stop and everyone got off the bus.

"Give it here, Sakura" She said holding her hand out.

"Hell no, I'm not done with it yet wait until we get to home room" Sakura said pulling it out of reach.

"Bitch, give it to me!" Kaori said a little louder.

"What are my two favorite girls fighting for?" Rad asked putting his arms around the both of them.

"Get yo fucking arms off of me!" Sakura and Kaori both yelled.

"Ok, ok geez just keep it down!" Rad said looking around. Getting off his bike, which was in fact a minicon. He put it with the rest of the bikes before turning to them again.

"How could you afford something like that?" Sakura said looking at the bike.

"Uh…" he couldn't say anything as the first bell rung. He sighed; he was saved by the bell.

"See you later Rad" the two girls said both walking into their classroom. He couldn't tell them about the transformers at all but they would probably ask again later. Alexis and Carlos were sitting in their seats waiting for Rad to come in.

"Maybe he is with those two girls" Carlos said.

"Oh you mean Kaori and Sakura" Alexis said as Rad walked in the classroom.

"Sorry I was talking to my other friends" Rad said sitting in his seat with a worried.

"You look worried, what happened?" Alexis asked him.

"They asked where I got the dirt bike from. Of course I was saved by the bell" Rad said.

"That was a close call" Carlos said.

"Yep it was" he murmured as the teacher began class.

Once school was over, Kaori and Sakura decided to go and ask Rad again. Knowing him, he would try to get out of telling them. So this time they would get answer. Kaori watched from behind the wall as Alexis, Carlos and Rad were talking.

"What are they talking about?" Sakura whispered softly.

"I don't know" Kaori whispered softly back. She leaned in a little closer to see what they were talking about.

"Dude if they find out about our secret then they will start telling folks" Carlos said.

"Carlos is right. The autobots don't want any of us telling others if we do then we can lose our trust in them" Alexis said getting on her scooter. Rad and Carlos agreed as they rode away without noticing the two girls watching.

"Autobots?" Kaori said as the close was clear.

"Maybe it's some afterschool club or something" Sakura said walking out in the opened. They walked home since their house was only 17 minutes away. They decided to do that then ride the bus and they could get some exercise.

"Sakura, I'm not so sure about it being some club they go to" Kaori said looking back. Her forehead was burning again for the third time that day. She rubbed it and snatched her hand away. When she meant it was burning she meant it because her hand was hot from touching it. It went away after a couple of minutes. The same thing happened to her sister. What was going on?

"Did your forehead burn a minute ago?" Kaori said as she was feeling faint.

"Yeah and I'm feeling light head just when we are 6 minutes away from home" She said as their neighborhood came into view. They had walked pretty quickly if the houses were coming into view.

"I can't wait to get home, at least it is the weekend" Kaori said as she spaced out.

"Well the house is right there, let's hope we can make it inside" Sakura said her eyes were getting blurry and she felt a headache start. When they had finally made it into the house they sat on the coach and drunk some water. When a few hours passed everything went away and they were on the coach sleep until the doorbell rang. Their dog Felicite barked at the door waking Sakura up.

"Huh? Coming" She said getting up from the door. Once she opened it, it was just Rad.

"What are you doing here?" she yawned.

"I came to check up on you guys. Kaori texted me not to long ago about strange things happening to you" Rad said as they walked in.

"Hey would you catch me if I fall?" She said as she felt unbalanced.

"Yeah, you can trust me" he said walking up to her.

"Good" she said before she blackout and fell. Rad caught her just in time and put her on the coach. He tried waking Kaori up but she shocked him somehow.

"What the hell!" he said holding his hand which was burning. Kaori woke up from his screamed and looked at him.

"How did you get in here and what the fuck did you scream for" Kaori said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Sakura let me in until she blackout and then you shock me" he said glaring at her as she laughed. Sakura walked in the kitchen and laughed to. Was he losing his mind about Kaori shocking him?

"How can I do that. You're such a idiot you know that right and Sakura is standing right there" Kaori said laying three cans of soda on the table.

"Well the blackout part is true" Sakura said sitting down and drinking her soda. Rad took his can and put his back against the wall.

"Dude you should leave, it's getting pretty late" Sakura said pointing to the clock. It was 9:23, that was late and his mother was probably worrying about him.

"See you later" he said before walking out the door. Sakura turned her attention to Kaori.

"I guess I'm going to take a shower" Kaori said before walking out the room. Sakura knew her sister was tired and would go to bed before her so she went and played the playstation for a while. Her mother walked in shortly after Kaori went to sleep.

"Hello Sakura, where is Kaori?" Mrs. Jonson said laying her keys on the table.

"Hey mom" she said when the burning was coming back. Her eyes twitch as another headache started. She couldn't wait to go to bed actually she was going to bed right now. She turned the playstation off and stomped up the stairs. Mrs. Jonson wondered what was wrong with Sakura today.

"Maybe it's that time of month" she murmured walking upstairs. Kaori got out the shower and got dress and then went to bed. While the girls were sleep two symbols appeared on their forehead and then mysteriously disappeared. A femme had watched them through a window.

"So they were reborn I see" the femme said before leaving her spot. If she was right then soon they would start their change.

~The next day~

Kaori woke first and laid there to think. The burning sensation had never went away for the whole night until she woke now. She was already getting tired of headaches and burning sensation. Felicite was laying next to her, so she just rubbed her ear.

"Kaori, you up?" Sakura asked sitting up.

"Yes" she said turning her head over at Sakura.

"What do we do today?" Sakura asked.

"Um we can explore today since mom already left" Kaori said.

"Yeah let's go to the canyons! We can take Felicite with us" Sakura said clapping her hands. Kaori had a bad feeling about this, a really bad one. She felt as she was going to discovered something that wasn't supposed to be at all.

"Oh come Kaori let's go! Hurry up and get ready" Sakura said putting her hiking outfit on.

"Ugh I'm getting up" She said.

When the girls got to the canyon, they walked around for a bit. The femme was watching them as they climb down the canyon.

"Foolish girls, you are going to be in big trouble" she said before leaving the area. Kaori thought she heard something but instantly thought that idea was crazy.

"This is so fun-, what's that over there?" Sakura said pointing to something shining. They walked over to where the object was and saw some kind of plate.

"Why does it has a M on it?" Sakura said. Kaori reached for it and held it in her hands. It then glowed and she dropped it.

"What the hell is going on" Kaori said as the light dimmed and a minicon appeared.

"What is that!" Sakura said looking at it.

"How the hell am I supposed to know" Kaori said putting her hands on her hips. The minicon looked Kaori and then Sakura. It beeped which made the two girls turn towards it.

'_Hello my name is Thunder'_ it said.

"Did it just talk?" the both of them said with a shock expression. It nodded and the girls almost fainted. They thought it would be nice if they told there name right back.

"I'm Sakura if you can understand me" She said.

"And I'm Kaori" She said bending down.

"Do you think there is more of them?" Sakura said looking straight at the minicon. They started to walk away when it spoke again.

'_Of course there is, I'm a minicon'_ Thunder said walking right after the girls. Felicite walked beside the minicon watching it.

"Then why are you not with them?" Kaori asked looking back.

'_Because we are all scattered over your world'_ Thunder said.

"Oh" Sakura and Kaori said face palming at the same time. They felt the ground shake and turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL, ANOTHER ROBOT!" Sakura yelled. Kaori saw that this one was not like the little robot they had no he was huge. She felt frighten by it and started to grabbed Thunder when it spoke.

"You humans better hand the minicon over or else" it said holding it's hand out.

~End~

Find out who the robot is in the next chapter! Please review, this is the new updated version of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok now we can start off fresh and clean. It should not be confusing anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers at all just my OCs!**

~Recap~

"Oh" Sakura and Kaori said face palming at the same time. They felt the ground shake and turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL, ANOTHER ROBOT!" Sakura yelled. Kaori saw that this one was not like the little robot they had no he was huge. She felt frighten by it and started to grabbed Thunder when it spoke.

"You humans better hand the minicon over or else" it said holding it's hand out.

~Now~

The two didn't move at all. Thunder was standing in front of them scared of the robot as well.

"Give it to me now, humans. I do not like to be kept waiting" it said.

"Who are you?" Kaori said blinking twice.

"You don't need to know! Now hand it over or I will end your pathetic lives" it growled. Just when you need your forehead to burn at all times. She twitch her eyes trying to holding the pain. It was burning worst than ever.

"What's wrong?" Sakura whispered not seeing the incoming metal hand coming to them. Kaori opened her eyes which gold and did something with her hands. A barrier came up and shocked the robot's hand. Kaori eyes returned to normal and fainted.

"What the fuck was that and you faint now of all times damn it" Sakura said looking down at her sister. The barrier was still up and there was a pissed robot standing in front of them.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" It growled glaring at them. As long as the barrier was up, they were perfectly fine. How did her sister do that and why did this robot want the little robot? So many question were running through her head that she wasn't paying attention to what was happening. Thunder ran over to Kaori and sat down looking to see if she was ok. Snapping out of her thoughts, she went to her sister. She then heard voices behind her.

"Megatron, we will not have you get another minicon!" another voice said.

"I don't think I'm interested in the minicon at all. In fact I'm most interested in those two human girls" he said staring them.

"Come on Kaori, wake up" Sakura said shaking her. She didn't see Rad and his friends run up to them.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here?" Rad asked.

"None of your business" Sakura said looking through the barrier.

"Holy Shit, where did that barrier come from" Rad said looking at the gold barrier.

"Don't touch it or you will shocked, trust me. Mister 'I got a stick up my ass' did it and his hand was shocked" Sakura said staring at Megatron.

"I won't just let it down so we can check up on Kaori" Rad said laughing at the name she gave Megatron.

"That won't happened until he leaves and Kaori thinks we are safe" Sakura said rolling her eyes. They heard a gun fire and looked over at the two robots. Sakura could tell the one that was talking to them earlier was bad and the one that brought Rad was good. Thunder wouldn't leave Kaori side which bother Sakura because needed to get on that side.

"Thunder I need to get on that side" Sakura said. Alexis looked at Sakura and thought 'Could she even talk to the minicon?'.

'_I'm not until she is alright!'_ Thunder beeped.

"Oh come on, I need to get on that side" Sakura whined standing up.

'_NO! Not until she wakes up!' _Thunder beeped.

"Fine!" She pouted crossing her arms. Megatron had retreated but kept those two in mind. He would have to get them later. The femme had watched the whole thing and thought she might as well become a human and help Kaori. Once she transformed she walked down and stood behind Carlos.

"Do you need helped?" She said scaring the death out of Rad, Alexis and Carlos.

"Where did you come from?" Carlos asked.

"I was with my group but I had gotten separated" She said walking up to the golden barrier.

"Wait you'll get-" Alexis said. The girl ignored them and went through the barrier.

"I don't see anything wrong, just walk through" She said blinking. She bend down and told Sakura to help her. After a few minutes, Kaori woke up and was looking around.

"My head is killing me, Thunder and Sakura are you guys ok?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah, were ok" Sakura said as the barrier fell.

"Optimus we should take them with us because it doesn't look as if the minicon is going to leave Sakura and Kaori's side" Alexis said looking at the two.

"It would be for the best" he said transforming. Sakura and Crystal helped Kaori up and then followed after Rad.

Once the girls were in the autobot base, they were still shocked about the robots.

'_Who are they, Kaori?_' Thunder beeped standing behind her.

"I don't know, it seems there busy talking. So while they are, do you want to learn more about us?" Kaori asked. Sakura sat next to her sister on the floor with Thunder in front of them.

'_Ok_' Thunder beeped waiting for them to talk.

"They can talk to them!" Carlos said with his mouth opened.

"I know, I'm mean they are clearly talking back and forth" Alexis said staring at the three. Crystal didn't say anything she knew why they could talk to them but she thought she would let the others find out on their own.

"Hey it's my turn" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"I'm not done! Besides we all know you get angry very easily and you're annoying" Kaori said looking out of the corner of her eye.

"I am not!" Sakura said glaring at her.

'_Hey no fighting!_' Thunder beeped as they the girls looked at him.

"Ok, we won't" They said.

"You guys didn't tell us that you can talk to them, oh by the way the names Carlos!" Carlos said standing in front of them.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about. Can't you talk to them to and the names Kaori" Kaori said looking straight at Carlos.

"Nope" Carlos said popping on the 'p'.

"Oh… well my name is Sakura" Sakura said.

"How can we talk to them if you guys can't?" Kaori said softly. They then noticed the three robots turn towards them.

"Great now we have to talk to them" she murmured under of breath. Sakura just looked up at them before returning her attention to her sister.

"Hello..." Sakura said waving towards them.

"Hello, what were you girls doing out here anyways?" one of the robots asked.

"We were exploring until we found Thunder" Sakura said thinking were was Felicite, she probably ran all the way home.

"Is that his name?" another one asked.

"Of course, he told us" Kaori said standing up.

"You can talk to them?" another one asked.

"Yep, he just asked what your names were" Kaori said watching as Thunder stood in between Sakura and her.

"I'm Optimus Prime" Optimus said.

"Red Alert" Red Alert said.

"And I'm Hot Shot" Hot Shot said.

"I'm Sakura and this is my sister Kaori" Sakura said pointing to her sister.

"It's nice to meet you" Kaori said blinking. She opened her cellphone and checked the time. It was 2:00, their father was coming home in 10 minutes.

"Father is going to be pissed that we are not at home" She whispered to Sakura.

"Don't remind me" Sakura said. Kaori closed her cellphone and put it back in her pocket.

"We have to go. Rad you should know why" Kaori said.

"Oh yeah your father is going to be mad" Rad said with a serious look.

"We know and it's all Sakura's fault" Kaori said glaring her.

"Hey don't blame it on me! You wanted to come" Sakura growled as she glared at her.

"You dragged me along!" Kaori said growling right back. Optimus had never seen someone fight someone else especially their own family.

"Dudes please stop" Rad said walking in front of them pulling them a part.

"Not until she says it's her fault!" Kaori shouted.

"It's not! You're the one who came along, you could have stayed home!" Sakura shouted right back.

'_Can you please stop, you're scaring me_' Thunder beeped as the two stopped.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to" Kaori said.

"We better get going, will come back tomorrow" Sakura said as Rad lead them out of the command center. Thunder ran after them, he wanted to go with them.

"Wait where is the minicon going!" Alexis said as the minicon left the command center.

"Hey comeback" Alexis and Carlos shouted running right after them.

"I guess it wanted to go with them" Hot Shot said.

"It should stay here, we better go get the minicon" Red Alert said starting to walk away.

"No, let it go with the girls, I'm sure it's worry about them" Optimus Prime said stopping Red Alert.

When Rad lead the girls out of the base, they saw Thunder running after them.

"Thunder? Shouldn't you stay here with the Autobots?" Sakura said looking at him.

'_Yes, but I want to go with you two_' Thunder beeped and walked next to them. Crystal had followed and was leaving the base.

"See you later" She said walking away.

"Bye" Sakura and Kaori said.

"Well I guess you can come" She said as they walked away.

"Rad we have to get the minicon before it leaves" Carlos said.

"Eh, it left with Kaori and Sakura" Rad said pointing at the direction they left.

"Aw man, let's just hope those Decepticons don't get to them" Carlos said. Alexis hope the same thing to.

At the Decepticons base, Megatron was still pissed about what happened earlier.

"I wondered what happened" Starscream said.

"I can't believe that I was damaged by a mere human!" Megatron growled. Starscream didn't say word because he didn't want to upset Megatron more than he is now.

"I'll get that girl and when I do… I have something in mind for her" Megatron said smirking. Starscream didn't like this one bit at all.

When the girl's got home, they noticed that their father wasn't here yet. So they quickly went inside with Thunder following.

"Thunder, don't touch anything and just follow us" Sakura said leading the minicon upstairs. Thunder nodded and follow them until they got to a door. Kaori opened it and let them in. Sakura looked outside the window and saw a car pulled up in the drive way.

"Dad is home, Thunder don't make a noise" Sakura said as she walked out the door.

'_Ok_' he beeped. Kaori sat on her bed thinking about what had happened today. She knew that robot would come back to get her and then she was so dead. She sighed; just what she needed, to be on some 'Death List' of a robot. Thunder was busy looking around their room when a knock came on the door.

"WHAT!" Kaori shouted coming to the door. Thunder was scared when she opened the door.

"Don't talk to your father like that, young lady!" her father said. She walked out and closed the door leaving Thunder in their room alone. He knew he shouldn't followed so he stayed in their room. He heard fussing and shouting and then a scream. What was going on? Kaori and Sakura came back with a black eye and a bruise on their left and right arm. Sakura closed the door and leaned against it. She hated when her father came home, he was never nice to them at all.

"I hate him, I wish he was never in my life" Kaori said crying. Thunder didn't know what to do.

'_Did he do that to you?_' Thunder beeped looking at both of them.

"Yes, he does that every time he sees us and he is angry. I'm guessing something happened at work" Sakura said wiping her tears away.

'_I feel so sorry for you. I don't think that's how he is supposed to treat you_' he beeped.

"Your right. He isn't supposed to treat us like that" Kaori said getting off her bed. She went to get her and Sakura an ice pack avoiding her father at all cost. Sakura was laying on her bed hugging her pillow while Thunder was sitting on the floor with his arms around his legs.

"Here Sakura" Kaori said giving an ice pack. Sakura took it and placed it over her eye. She couldn't wait until her mother got home.

~End~

**Now I'll try my best to not make it as confusing as before. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, I hope you enjoy this chapter to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers just my OCs!**

~Recap~

'_I feel so sorry for you. I don't think that's how he is supposed to treat you_' he beeped.

"Your right. He isn't supposed to treat us like that" Kaori said getting off her bed. She went to get her and Sakura an ice pack avoiding her father at all cost. Sakura was laying on her bed hugging her pillow while Thunder was sitting on the floor with his arms around his legs.

"Here Sakura" Kaori said giving an ice pack. Sakura took it and placed it over her eye. She couldn't wait until her mother got home.

~Now~

It was nighttime already and Kaori was still up with Thunder. She was wondering where he could sleep and then thought with her, he wouldn't mind would he?

"Thunder do you want to sleep with me?" Kaori asked the minicon.

'_Yes is that alright with you?_' he asked standing up.

"Yep, come on" she said getting on her side while he went on the other. She turned her lamp off and went to sleep while Thunder went into recharge. The same symbols appeared again and their bruises and black eyes were gone but they didn't know that.

Crystal was sitting in a nearby tree looking at the minicon. Something wasn't right, it shouldn't be here with them. It should have been with the Autobots.

"I wonder what's going to happen next" She said holding a necklace with a stone in the middle of it. It spun around in a circle as she held it.

Sakura woke up and looked for the minicon. She didn't see it until she looked at her sister's bed. Thunder was sleeping on the other side of Kaori.

"She must have let him sleep with her" Sakura said and then turned to see Felicite sleeping on at the bottom of it.

"So you were here the whole time, how?" Sakura whispered before she got up and opened the curtains. She went to the bathroom to check her eye and her arm. When she looked in the mirror, it was gone and so was the bruise. It couldn't have healed in one night!

" Kaori wake up!" Sakura said shaking her.

"Leave me alone" Kaori murmured.

"Come on you sleepy head" Sakura said louder this time. Kaori woke up and looked at Sakura.

"Wait didn't me and you have a black eye?" Kaori said sitting up in her bed.

"Yeah, you should look at yourself to!" Sakura said holding a mirror out. Kaori looked and saw her eye was perfectly fine. Once Sakura put the mirror away another headache came on.

"Ugh, when will they stop" Sakura said holding her hands on her head. Kaori then had a headache as well and sighed.

"When will Thunder wake up?" She asked. Kaori looked over at Thunder who was moving a little.

"Maybe in a few minutes" Kaori said getting out of bed and going to take a shower.

"You know we are supposed to go to the Autobot Base today, right" Sakura said picking something out to wear.

"Yep" Kaori said. Thunder online his optics and sat up.

"Good Morning Thunder" Sakura said brushing her hair.

'_Good Morning to you to_' he beeped before getting off of Kaori's bed.

"Were going to leave as soon as we get ready and eat" Sakura said while Kaori walk.

'_Are they home?_' Thunder asked.

"Oh you mean my parents, they're at work" Kaori said coming out in fresh clean clothes.

"Since they are not here, you can come downstairs now. But let me check first" Sakura said leaving the room. After a few more minutes, she came back.

"Yeah they are at work now" Sakura said as she opened the door again. Both Thunder and Kaori walked out followed by Sakura.

"Seriously, I can't wait until I get older and move. Then I don't have to worry about Dad being so abusive to us" Kaori said pouring her cereal in a bow.

"Don't remind me" Sakura murmured looking away.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

"Nope but I'll take something to snack on while we are there" Sakura said going upstairs to grab their bag.

'_What are you doing?_' Thunder asked walking up to her.

"I'm eating, it's something we humans need to do to survive" Kaori said as Thunder nodded. Sakura came back down and went in the kitchen.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Um… a banana and water bottle" She said as she walked in the kitchen to put her bowl away. She put it in the bag and then grabbed her sandwich and a water bottle.

"Ok I'm ready" Sakura said waiting at the door with Thunder.

"Let's go then!" She said and they left the house.

When they got to the autobot base, Rad and Alexis were waiting outside for them.

"Hey we just got here a few minutes ago and then saw you two walking up this way so we waited" Rad said.

"You let the minicon follow you? Did your parents see him" Alexis said looking down at the minicon.

"No, they weren't at home when we got there. We were very lucky" Sakura said walking after Rad and Alexis. Kaori was walking beside Thunder, talking to him.

"I'm not going to tell them" Kaori said.

'_But they should know what's going on_' Thunder beeped.

"No, I don't think I should. He'll get mad" Kaori said softly. She didn't want to get hurt by him anymore. She had lasted 12 years being abuse by him and so did her sister and she didn't want him crushing her world anymore. Maybe there is someone who could understand how she felt, that would care for safety.

"Hey Kaori, what's wrong?" Rad asked as they entered the command center.

"Nothing" she murmured looking up. The only ones who knew what was going was Thunder and her sister. Maybe one day she would have the courage to tell someone else.

"Thunder you don't have to worry much about her. She'll be fine" Sakura said.

"What happened?" Red Alert asked her.

"We rather not speak of that" Sakura said looking down and sliding her shoe side to side.

"You can tell us" Rad said with a worry look.

"No" Sakura said remembering what had happened. Rad didn't like it when they were both sad, they went home perfectly fine yesterday and now they come back upset.

"Ok enough of being sad, I think we should get to know you better" Sakura said while Kaori just smiled.

Crystal was walking to the base, with a happy attitude. If she was going to blend in with the humans then she was going to start to act like one. Walking in the halls of the base, she remember actually where the command center was.

"Hello Crystal, how are you doing today" Optimus Prime said.

"I'm great" she said with a smiled. Optimus felt warm inside from her smile and nodded. Crystal looked at Kaori as she spoke with Alexis. Now that she thought about it, she needed to know Kaori, Rad, Carlos, Alexis and Sakura better as well.

"Hi Crystal, do you want to join our conversation?" Kaori asked.

"Yes, I do want to learn about you guys" Crystal said as they started up another conversation. Hot Shot could tell that the girls were more in a happier mood then before.

"Have you found a location on a minicon?" Optimus asked Red Alert.

"No, still searching" Red Alert said still looking on the computer.

"Eh, well let me know when you find one. In the mean time I'm going to talk with the Sakura" Hot Shot said walking over to where Sakura was. Sakura didn't feel like talking at the moment so she started to draw.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?" Hot Shot asked her.

"Hi, I'm just drawing a picture" Sakura said using her ruler to draw some lines on it.

"Picture?" Hot Shot said.

"Like a drawing of someone or something. Right now I'm drawing a person of my imagination" Sakura told him while laying the ruler back down.

"You must like to do that" he said.

"Yep, I love to. Every since I was 7" She said.

"What things do you like to do?" she asked.

"Let's see…" Hot Shot said. Optimus could tell that everyone was getting along great. Red Alert ended up finding another minicon an hour later. The alarm went off and everyone stopped talking.

"I have found the location of a minicon sir" Red Alert said. Optimus nodded and everyone left to the launch pad. It was the first time the girls had been on a minicon mission so they were excited except Crystal. She was not that excited about it which Kaori had noticed. She wondered why but left it alone and went to ride with Hot Shot along with her sister.

"We're ready to go Optimus!" Red Alert said.

"LAUNCH!" He yelled.

At the Decepticons base, Demolishor had found the minicon to. Megatron had just walked in when he blurted it out.

"Megatron sir, I have found another minicon" He said.

"Good" He said with a smirk, now if only his plan would go as planned. Megatron comlinked Starscream to get ready to leave and Starscream knew just why. Whoever this human girl was, she was in huge trouble.

Crystal had decided to ride on Optimus' shoulder instead of walking on the ground. She was thinking about how she could keep her identity hidden if her enemies decided to attack all of a sudden. She started to play with her golden hair as she thought on the subject longer.

'_There's nowhere in hell, that I can fight my enemies and keep my identity hidden at the same time_' She thought as they came to a stop. If she kept changing forms, they would eventually notice. She sighed as Optimus let her down; this was truly worst thing that could happen.

"Is there something wrong Crystal" Optimus asked her. Crystal snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Optimus.

"No, I'm fine" Crystal said. He could tell that she was thinking hard on something. He just nodded as they continued to look around for the minicon. Kaori hated forest; she never liked them because of the horror movies that she watched. She turned and looked at Crystal; she was holding some kind of necklace.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Um… just a necklace that's all" Crystal said putting it back in her pocket. It was more than a necklace; it allowed her to change forms which she needed to keep with her at all times.

"Oh, it's nice. Where did you get it from?" Kaori asked while Red Alert said that he had spotted it in a tree.

"My dad got it from France but I don't know where" She lied.

"Wow" Kaori said before walking off to tell her sister.

"We should get it before the Decepticons do" Hot Shot said before he was shot in the back.

"It's ours Optimus Prime!" Megatron said before looking straight at the girl who had damaged his hand. Kaori felt his stare directly on him and shudder a little. She was so on his 'Death List' that he might kill her now. Starscream took quick action and fired at Hot Shot who had started to shoot back. The kids ran for shelter as Megatron headed their way.

"Hey Kaori, you're like so dead" Sakura said looking back at Megatron.

"I KNOW STOP REMINDING ME!" Kaori shouted as she sped up next to Crystal. Crystal knew she couldn't transform at the moment and just followed what the others did.

"Megatron step away from the children!" Optimus shouted tackling him from the side. Megatron growled as he threw him off and looked for the brat. He couldn't believe that he had lost track of the girl just when he was about to get her.

Kaori and Crystal were running in the same direction when they saw a light shoot up in the sky. Someone had activated the minicon and they hoped it was an Autobot.

"I hear something" Crystal said turning back to see what it was. She saw megatron reaching down with his hand wide opened. Kaori saw it was coming for her when she was pushed out of the way and turned to see Crystal in the hands of Megatron. Crystal had saved Kaori and was instead grabbed by Megatron and was looking him straight in the face.

"Got you" He said grinning and started to walk away. Kaori couldn't believe what she had seen, Crystal had risk her life for her.

~End~

**I like the way my story is turning out so far, please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I would really like if you guys review this story maybe anything you would like to see! Oh just to let you know, Crystal's real name is Aurora.**

**Note: This story does not go with the armada storyline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers just my OCs!**

~Recap~

Kaori and Crystal were running in the same direction when they saw a light shoot up in the sky. Someone had activated the minicon and they hoped it was an Autobot.

"I hear something" Crystal said turning back to see what it was. She saw megatron reaching down with his hand wide opened. Kaori saw it was coming for her when she was pushed out of the way and turned to see Crystal in the hands of Megatron. Crystal had saved Kaori and was instead grabbed by Megatron and was looking him straight in the face.

"Got you" He said grinning and started to walk away. Kaori couldn't believe what she had seen, Crystal had risk her life for her.

~Now~

Crystal was glaring at Megatron as they entered the clearing where the others were fighting. Starscream had activated the minicon instead of Hot Shot which Crystal was surprised by. Optimus saw Crystal in his hand and his optics bulged out in surprise.

"Megatron return Crystal back at once!" Optimus shouted.

"No! Decepticons return back to the base now!" Megatron said as they warped back to the base.

"What is Megatron planning on doing to her?" Optimus said as the other children had made back.

"It's my fault; he was trying to get to me but Crystal pushed me out of the way" Kaori said slowly and softly looking down. Optimus looked at Kaori; how was it her fault?

* * *

Crystal was growling as she was thrown into the cage by Megatron. Megatron glared at her before closing the cage door.

"You should stop growling now before I rip you apart slowly and painfully!" Megatron hissed at her.

"Let me the fuck out then!" She yelled shaking the cage.

"BE QUITE!" Megatron shouted back her. Crystal kept her mouth closed and just glared at him. Megatron was going to give her a few more minutes to live the life of the living before she dies.

* * *

At the autobot base, Kaori was sitting next Sakura watching her draw. She still felt guilty about what had happened earlier.

"I hope she is ok" She whispered to herself. Sakura heard her and put her pad down.

"You're worrying too much" Sakura said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"But it's my fault" Kaori said. Sakura didn't say anything until her cellphone rang. She looked at the caller id and froze. It was their father.

"Who is it?" Kaori asked as Sakura showed her the phone. Kaori froze to; what was their father calling for?

"Are you going to answer it?" Kaori murmured. Sakura just nodded and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She said.

"_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!_" He yelled.

"At a friend's house-" She couldn't finish because their father ended up yelling again.

"_DON'T LIE TO ME, I CHECKED ALL YOUR FRIENDS HOUSES AND THEIR PARENTS SAID YOU AND KAORI WEREN'T THERE!"_ He yelled causing Sakura to jump. Rad saw Sakura jumped and walked over to her.

"Who's that?" Rad said.

"Our father" Kaori said looking up.

"We are so dead…" Sakura said closing her phone.

"What did he say" Kaori said frightened by the way Sakura's face looked like.

"He said when we get home we are in huge trouble" She said almost crying. She knew what her father meant about that.

"Yes, we are so dead…" Kaori said getting up. They left the command center, leaving everyone curious of what they meant. Thunder had followed as well, he wanted to be with them since it was their father they were talking about.

"What's going on?" Alexis said.

"I don't know. All they said was their father when I asked who it was" Rad said turning to them.

"Do you think something is happening to them when they are at home?" Alexis said.

"I don't know. They never say anything about what's going on at home" Rad said.

"I don't have a good feeling about this…" Carlos said.

"Me neither" The other two said as they shook their heads. Optimus and Red Alert didn't like this at all either. Clearly Sakura was crying and Kaori was scared, what was going on?

* * *

At the Decepticon Base, Megatron was getting ready to kill Crystal. Crystal hadn't said anything, she did notice him getting up and staring at her before raising his gun.

"Go ahead and shoot me" Crystal said trying to hide a smirk. He didn't know that she was planning on escaping this place. Megatron shoot the gun at her as she made a barrier around her. While the smoke was around she jumped from the cage and hid somewhere near the door. Megatron smirked; he had gotten his revenge.

"That was easier then I thought" She whispered. Megatron left the room quickly which Crystal was glad by.

"Now that he is gone, I can return to my true form and escape" She said sighing as she took out her necklace. She hoped he was gone for a long time, at least enough for her teleport. Once she changed forms, she heard footsteps.

"Great" She murmured as they stopped in front of the door. Before she could even teleport back to the autobot base, Megatron had walked in and saw her. She slowly turned around and looked Megatron in the optics.

"I deeply regret transforming" She murmured.

"Where did you come from _femme_?" He said as the doors closed behind him.

"….." She didn't say a word at all.

"Answer my question! Where did you come from" He yelled at her. She sighed; could things get any worse.

"What's all the fuss about, Lord Megatron…" Starscream said as he looked at the femme in front of him.

"Starscream, how did she get in the base! She must be an Autobot spy" Megatron growled. Aurora sighed; she had to leave now.

"You know I'm not an Autobot" She said glaring at them.

"That doesn't explain why you are here!" He growled louder. Aurora was getting tired and smiled brightly.

"Good-bye" She smiled and teleported out of the room.

"Who was she and how could she do that?" Starscream asked.

"The next time we run into her, she will be taught a lesson!" He said and pushed Starscream aside walking out the room.

* * *

"That was a close call" She said walking slowly.

"You should be more careful" a voice said. Aurora turned in the direction of it.

"So _sister_, you are here as well" Aurora said smirking.

"Sire and Carrier told me to come help you since you are taking your time" She said jumping down.

"Rosaria, no need to help soon their change will occur. Haven't you noticed?" Aurora said putting her hand on her hip.

"Of course but you need to speed it up. He's coming…Unicorn's brother" Rosaria said sighing.

"Isn't that to soon…..when?" Aurora said with a shocked expression.

"Eh maybe two Earth months" She said crossing her arms.

"His still after me isn't he…it would be horrible if he found out that they were reborn" Aurora said walking past her sister.

"Of course he is, he won't stop until you are his you know" She said walking after her. She didn't need any thoughts on him at all neither did her sister.

"You know you can't come with me, the autobots would be mad at me for telling anyone else" She said.

"I have my ways" She said smiling and left Aurora alone.

"Hm, I might as well get going then" She said and as she spread her wings, and was flying towards the Autobot Base. They were probably worried.

"But what I'm most worried about is the fact that Megatron and Starscream saw me. This could be bad though it might not be as bad as I thought. Maybe I can make appearances in this form as well" She said smiling as the canyons came into view.

"I haven't seen Sire and Carrier in a while but they are probably busy with their duties like always" She said coming in for a landing near the base. She carefully hid behind a rock and grabbed her necklace. She transformed into her human form and then began running to the base. It was only the afternoon so they should be there.

* * *

Sakura and Kaori were once again injured by their father but this time it was serious.

"Sakura-" Kaori stopped as a knock came on their door.

"Open the door you worthless brats" Their father called. Kaori opened the door and looked her father in the eye.

"Can we help you" Kaori whimpered shaking violently.

"Now you will tell me where you were" He said glaring at the two. Thunder hid under Kaori's bed trying not to make a sound. Kaori walked backwards towards her bed and sat on it. Blood was dripping down her arm as she tried to clean it up. Sakura looked away, what were they suppose to say.

"Answer me!" He said his stare became harder. Sakura's eyes widen in fear as his stare turned to her.

"If you don't tell me, there will be a punishment that you want like at all" He said his smirk growing wider. They hadn't had that _kind_ of punish since they were 5.

"You basterd! You wouldn't dare" Sakura shouted again she was almost crying.

"Don't use that language at me girl, now be good girls and tell me where you were" He said closing the door.

"We were-" She paused. She lowered her head and was breathing softly.

"We were at the Canyons" She said not looking at him.

"I don't think I can trust you two. Now stop lying and tell me the truth, Kaori" He said walking in front of her.

"I'm telling the truth!" She said screaming as he grabbed her arm.

"I guess you aren't going to tell me the truth well it's time for that punishment" He said as he dragged her towards the door.

"KAORI!" Sakura said trying to pull her away.

"Let go Sakura or you will be punish to" He said pushing her down. Sakura had to do something and quick.

"Let go of my sister!" She screamed grabbing Kaori's arm and trying to free it from her father's hand. Kaori eyes widen as her sister's hand glowed. It was the same thing that had happened to her except it was pink. Her father dropped his grip on Kaori and held his hand. Sakura didn't notice what had happen to her hand and went to her sister. Kaori was shocked; what were they?

"Are you ok Kaori?" Sakura said pulling her back into their room and locking the door.

"Yeah, we need to leave now! Grab something to wear for tomorrow. Thunder you can come out!" She said running to her dresser. Thunder came from under the bed and looked at them as they put their shoes on. A bang came on the door as the girls opened the window.

"Let me in!" He shouted. Thunder was the last one to get out when the door was busted opened. Sakura, Thunder and Kaori ran to the only place they knew that he wouldn't find them, the Autobot Base.

"Mom is going to be pissed when she finds out" Sakura said.

"Yep, come on Thunder!" Kaori said as Thunder sped up to them.

* * *

At the Autobot Base, Optimus was leaving the command center when he saw Kaori, Sakura and Thunder sitting on the floor.

"Where you here the whole time?" He asked looking down at them. They shook their heads 'no' and stood up.

"We ran away from home, we can't take it anymore" Kaori said with a very sad expression.

"Does this have to do with your father?" He said.

"Yes….." Sakura said looking down at her feet. Optimus thought they might tell him what was going on…..maybe.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed, there might be action in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
